Broken
by garekinclong
Summary: Sampai kapan kedua tangan yang bertautan itu bertahan? [ Untuk #TAKABURC ; kolaborasi Amber Reina dan garekinclong ]


**[ Broken ]**

 **Diamond no Ace** kepemilikan **Terajima Yuuji**. Hanya demi kepentingan asupan, bukan komersiil.

Hasil kolaborasi buta antara **Amber Reina** dengan **garekinclong**.

Alternate Universe. Slight!chrisawa, slight!miyusawa. Boys love. Possibly OOC. Typos. Alur ganyambung.

Untuk **#TAKABURC**

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

* * *

Memandangi wajah seseorang berlama-lama bukanlah kebiasaan Sawamura Eijun. Sambil membawa tiga buah kayu balok di tangannya, ia berdiri di suatu tempat dengan kepala terangkat ke atas. Tepatnya kedua mata emasnya melihat ke arah jendela lantai 2 sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga terkaya di desanya. Yang ia lihat dari balik jendela adalah seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Amerika bernama Takigawa Chris Yu.

Eijun mengenalnya? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan keluarga Takigawa. Bahkan, desa-desa tetangga pun mengenal keluarga elit ini. Keluarga yang dipimpin oleh seorang kepala keluaga yang pekerja keras dan dan dikenal selalu menggaji pekerjanya dengan jumlah yang lebih dari cukup. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang ingin bekerja untuk keluarga ini.

Mungkin Keluarga Sawamura termasuk keluarga beruntung karena diberi kepercayaan oleh kepala keluarga Takigawa untuk menjalankan salah satu bisnisnya. Eijun pun selalu membantu kakek dan ayahnya bekerja. Tapi ketika ia harus bekerja di area keluarga Takigawa selalu membuatnya tidak tenang. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Eijun! Di sana kau rupanya!"

Eijun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara kakeknya terdengar.

"Kau mau mangkir dari tugasmu, hah! Ayahmu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kita ini digaji mahal!"

Gawat! Eijun harus segera angkat kaki atau mukanya akan bonyok. Eijun mengencangkan peganganya pada balok kayu yang dibawanya kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Sang kakek kemudian lari di belakang Eijun sambil berteriak. Mungkin lain kali Eijun harus lebih waspada.

~0~0~0~0~

"Yu, ayah rasa itu saja cukup untuk pelajaran hari ini. Aku harus segera melihat kinerja Sawamura." Sang kepala keluarga Takigawa, atau biasa di panggil Animal baru saja mengakhiri sesi pelajaran privat untuk putranya, Chris.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, Chris mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ayahnya yang telah mendidiknya sampai saat ini. Badannya dibungkukkan ketika ayahnya beranjak keluar ruangan. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di tempat kesukaannya, yaitu di dekat jendela.

Ada hal yang mengusik pikirannya belakangan ini. Apalagi ketika ayahnya sedang mengajar, Chris tidak konsentrasi seratus persen. Ah, bukannya ia bermaksud tidak sopan dengan mengabaikan ayahnya. Hanya saja hal yang mengganggu pikirannya itu terlalu mengganggu. Dan sumber dari semua itu ada di bawah sana. Tepatnya, ketika anak tukang kayu yang Chris kenal sedang dimarahi kakeknya. Bagaimana Chris bisa tahu? Suara kakeknya terdengar cukup jelas dari tempat Chris berada sekarang. Hal seperti ini hampir setiap hari terjadi. Sepertinya anak tukang kayu itu selalu membuat masalah untuk kakeknya. Tapi Chris sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Justru ia senang melihat kehidupan yang ada di keluarga Sawamura.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Artinya Chris punya waktu dua jam untuk bersantai. Mungkin Chris harus ke sana. Tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk istirahat. Dengan cepat Chris bangkit dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat dalam perjalanan Chris bertemu dengan Sawamura Eijun yang tampak sedang kesal sambil bermonolog. Dan sepertinya Eijun tidak menyadari kehadiran Chris. Chris pun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menghampiri Eijun dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah! _Shishou_!" teriak Eijun yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Chris.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu," Chris merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan dari Eijun.

Eijun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu adalah panggilan yang paling pantas untukmu."

Chris menghela nafas. Ia lupa kalau Sawamura Eijun ini sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ' _senpai_ '? Kurasa itu jauh lebih baik."

"Baik. _Senpai_!" ucap Eijun penuh semangat.

"Sawamura. Maukah kau menemaniku? Ada waktu dua jam untukku bersantai."

Eijun nampak bingung. "Memangnya Chris- _senpai_ mau ke mana hari ini?"

Chris mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai pucuk kepala Eijun, "Ke tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh aku dan kau."

Ah, terlintas satu tempat di kepala Eijun. Ia lalu mengangguk semangat.

Tangan Chris yang berada di atas kepala Eijun perlahan turun menuju tangan Eijun lalu menggenggamnya.

Ketika kedua tangan itu bertautan tidak ada yang bisa melepaskannya. Keduanya berlari menyusuri lorong kediaman Takigawa. Terkadang mereka bersembunyi dari para pelayan atau pekerja lain yang melintas. Atau mereka harus membungkukkan badan ketika berlari melewati puluhan jendela kaca. Bagi mereka saat-saat seperti ini terasa menyenangkan.

Sampai kapan kedua tangan yang bertautan itu bertahan?

~0~0~0~0~

"Eijun, kakek punya kabar gembira!"

Kala kedua tangan sibuk memeluk gagang pacul untuk mencangkul tanah demi menggarap kebun baru milik keluarga Takigawa, Eijun berhenti melakukan aktivitas dengan menancapkan ujung pacul pada tanah. Punggung tangan mengusap peluh bercucuran dari sebelah pelipis, namun malah banyak warna kecokelatan yang menempel—tanah.

Sang kakek hampir menyemprot kembali karena kebodohan Eijun yang diyakini lazim oleh penduduk sekitar. Namun, kekesalannya lenyap sebab ia mengingat alasan mengapa Sawamura Eitoku perlu menginjakkan kaki di lahan kebun padahal ia sudah menyerahkan segala pekerjaan kepada Eijun.

"Kabar gembira?" Eijun bertanya polos, "Untuk kita semua?"

"Haish! Animal- _sama_ menawarkan pekerjaan besar untukmu! Yah, karena Kakek dan Ayah sudah terpaku pada tempat ini, jadi Kakek menyarankan Eijun yang kerja di sana."

"Kerja…?"

Surai cokelat melambai pelan diterpa serbuan angin, sampai poni yang membentuk kerucut menutup tulang hidung pun terangkat menampakkan dahi lusuh Eijun.

Entah mengapa, perasaannya berubah drastis. Semula yang senang mencangkul, jadi berdenyut sakit hingga kedua tangan dan lutut melemas. Mau ambruk seketika pun yang ada malah diseret kembali kerja, jadi Eijun memilih menguatkan lutut agar bertahan berdiri.

"Kerja…?"

Eijun masih pelongo _season_ 2.

"Diajak omong malah melamun!" gulungan koran mencium kasar puncak kepala Eijun—berkat itu, lamunan kosong Eijun buyar, "Pekerjaan besar jadi salah satu pekerja tambang emas. Minimal kantongmu sudah lebih dari biaya penjualan akta tanah saat pulang dua tahun nanti!"

Cengiran lebar walau gigi hampir hilang setengah dari jumlah asli dari sang kakek memilukan kedua mata sayu Eijun, entah ia perlu diwajibkan senang atau berterus terang jika sengsara.

Dua tahun itu waktu yang lama… dan ia harus merelakan diri untuk meninggalkan keluarga…

…serta Chris- _senpai_.

Bahkan sesuatu yang menjadi penyemangat kerja banting tulang sehari-harinya adalah wajah rupawan lelaki pujaan bernama lengkap Takigawa Chris Yu. Jarak dua kilometer dari kebun menuju jendela rumah Takigawa pun masih sanggup dicuri pandang oleh Eijun saat mengelap keringat menggunakan ujung kaos.

"Jii- _chan_ , dua tahun…?" Eijun meneguk ludah yang mengumpul selama ia bengong, "…ta-tapi aku…"

"Tubuhmu sudah kuat, pun umurmu juga mencukupi sebagai syarat pekerja di sana. Otot-ototmu," jari telunjuk berkerut milik kakek mencolek lengan atas Eijun yang lengan kaosnya digulung sampai bahu, "tuh, kencang. Mungkin sudah waktunya pindah ke lapangan yang lebih menantang, Eijun. Daripada bolak-balik mencangkul tanah dan memikul kayu?"

"Ta-tapi, Jii- _chan_ …"

"Apalagi, heh? Masih takut pisah sama keluarga?"

 _Dan Chris-_ senpai _,_ Eijun menambahkan dalam batin.

"Aku… lebih senang menjadi pekerja di desa ini. Aku tidak mau kerja di penambangan. Apa keluarga kita semiskin itu sampai Jii- _chan_ memintaku pulang membawa banyak uang?" Eijun mulai berdebat, mempertahankan posisinya di tempat yang sangat ia cintai.

"Bukan masalah uang, Eijun!" Eitoku mulai membalas debat, "Ini terkait pengalamanmu selagi masih muda. Ayahmu dan aku dulu juga sering bekerja di segala bidang, meski berakhir sebagai pekerja keluarga Takigawa. Walau masih di bawah tangan Animal- _sama_ , setidaknya penambangan adalah pekerjaan yang menantang adrenalin lelaki!" dalihnya serasa dicampur bumbu-bumbu semangat muda dalam raga yang sudah tua.

Eijun menggeleng cepat sampai kepalanya pening, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Punya cucu keras kepala sepertimu memang susah dibujuk!" Eitoku hampir main tangan.

Ketika tangan kanan berniat menampar pipi kenyal kebanggaan Eijun,

pergelangan tangan kakek Eijun ditahan oleh seseorang dari samping.

"C-Chris- _sama!_ "

 **DEG DEG SER.** Bola mata kekosongan Eijun mulai berkilat, ia menaikkan dagu untuk melihat manusia yang barusan saja namanya diserukan oleh kakeknya.

"Chris- _senpai_ …?"

"Saya hanya mampir untuk melihat-lihat kebun, tapi…" sorot mata tajam dari netra khas ke _bule_ an itu membuat kedua manusia berhubungan darah di depannya terpaku, "…mengapa Anda memukul Sawa—ah, Eijun?"

Pipi kenyal kepemilikan Sawamura Eijun diselimuti semburat kemerahan, sementara bibir digigit demi menahan senyum. Barusan saja nama kecilnya disebut dengan suara berat namun memanjakan telinga.

 _Eijun_. _Eijun_. _Eijun_. Gema yang tak memudar dalam pikiran jawara perjaka keluarga Sawamura.

"A-Ah, tidak," Eitoku menepis tangan Chris pelan, "…Eijun hanya membangkang permintaan kakeknya. Anak ini kalau tidak dikaplok duluan, tidak akan menurut."

"Saw—Eijun," Chris hampir keceplosan memanggil marga Eijun, karena dua orang di hadapannya ini sama-sama keturunan Sawamura, "pertimbangkan baik-baik permintaan kakekmu. Kalau menolak, tolong atur ucapanmu menjadi kalimat yang sopan."

"…Sepertinya sulit, ya?" tambah Chris, diselingi tawa kecil.

Dan kini, sebutan 'Eijun' _plus_ tawa kecil yang menenangkan hati sekaligus membuat jantung berpacu lebih cepat, terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Eijun.

"Ta-tapi, Chris- _senpai_ … aku tidak mau kerja jauh-jauh dari sini…" Eijun mulai membocorkan persoalan dengan suara tersendat, "…apalagi setelah kita—"

"Ah, cukup," Chris memotong ucapan Eijun, berniat menghentikan bocoran lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya demi kebaikan Eijun pula, karena Chris tak mau melihat kepala atau wajah Eijun dipukul oleh kakeknya, "Sawamura Eitoku- _san_ , boleh minta waktu agar aku bicara dengannya? Sepertinya tindakan main tangan tidak berpengaruh besar untuk mengubah hati Eijun."

Sang kakek mengangguk setuju, lalu meninggalkan kebun sedikit canggung. Mungkin sedikit malu karena kata-kata orang yang lebih muda darinya lebih didengarkan cucunya sendiri.

Eitoku perlu belajar mengolah kata dengan lembut, mungkin. Demi melihat Eijun yang menurut meski permintaannya tak sesuai kata batin.

"Sawamura," jemari lebih kecil diraup oleh jemari besar nan jenjang, ditarik sampai keluar lahan. Chris berhenti melangkah di bawah pohon rindang, sementara Eijun menabrak punggung lebar Chris.

Jemari itu tak lepas—malah, semakin mengerat.

Chris membalikkan tubuh, keduanya saling berpandangan. Dua tangan Eijun dipeluk oleh dua telapak tangan Chris, dinaikkan sampai ujung kuku menyentuh bibir bawah Chris.

"Ch-Chris- _senpai_!?" Eijun histeris, sia-sia menarik kedua tangannya karena telanjur dipegang erat.

Ternyata tenaga kulinya masih kalah jauh dari sang tuan muda yang sehari-harinya mendekam di rumah.

Mungkin diam-diam berolahraga berat, tapi mana Eijun tahu?

"Sawamura," Chris mengecup ujung kuku bukan miliknya, "ada apa? Coba cerita."

Bagaimana ia bisa cerita jika Chris mendadak menggodanya seperti ini!? Mana tengkuk Eijun sampai geli, lagi!

"Jii- _chan_ …" bahu mengendik, masih ada rasa geli yang menyerang tengkuk sampai punggung—walaupun bagian tubuh yang bersentuhan hanyalah ujung kuku, "…Jii- _chan_ bilang kalau ayah Chris- _senpai_ menawarkan pekerjaan tambang padaku. Jii- _chan_ bersikeras agar aku mau, tapi… aku tidak mau, tentu saja! Aku tidak tega meninggalkan mereka, dan…"

Eijun membuang muka, lidahnya antara kelu atau dirinya yang malu, tetapi suaranya tetap dikeluarkan, "…dan, uhh… a-aku tidak kuat kalau tidak melihat wajah _Senpai_ …"

"Terima saja. Pilihan ayahku selalu baik."

"Benarkah? M-Maksudku, aku hanya tidak mau… uhh," Eijun kehabisan kata untuk menolak, kepalanya mencoba menelan penjelasan Chris. Ditelan, dipikir ulang, mengambil keputusan, "…benarkah pilihan ayah _Senpai_ selalu baik?"

"Ya," Chris menyahut dalam suara berat. Lagi-lagi, Eijun semakin jatuh hati pada lantunan ucapan penuh keyakinan itu.

Eijun masih dilema, mungkin pikiran bocahnya masih menjadi pola pikir kehidupannya selama ini.

Ada kalanya ia perlu menerima tantangan terberat dalam hidup demi menuju dewasa yang sebenarnya.

"…baiklah? A-Aku, aku akan mencoba bekerja di sana…" Eijun menunduk namun bola matanya ke atas, menatap langsung meski seperti mengintip dalam semak. Semburat merah senantiasa menjadi warna pipi Eijun semenjak tangannya ditautkan.

Eijun mengambil pilihan demi kematangan diri.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Eijun mencoba mengingat sensasi kala kedua tangan dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Chris.

Sekaligus bagaimana sensasi bibir anak tunggal keluarga Takigawa menyentuh ujung kuku sampai tulang-tulang jari.

~0~0~0~0~

Setengah tahun pertama Eijun mulai bekerja, punggungnya mulai dirasa pegal setiap saat. Bahkan Eijun perlu merenggangkan jari-jari dan meliukkan tubuh demi mengurangi rasa pegal.

Tidur di bilik sempit berdempet-dempetan dalam jarak kurang lebih 3 senti membuat Eijun gagal bersyukur. Hal ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada tidur berdempetan dengan ayahnya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa protes sambil mengusir ayahnya—keji, memang.

(Sebaliknya, saat ia protes pada rekan kerjanya, malah ruang pernapasannya semakin sempit karena sang rekan kerja justru sengaja menggencet Eijun.)

Sesekali makanannya sederhana, tetapi dalam jangka dua minggu sekali, nasi dengan hidangan menggiurkan menjadi santapan terindah yang pernah lidah Eijun rasakan. Mulutnya yang lahap terkadang ditertawakan seluruh pekerja—yah, memang dia yang termuda sekaligus terpolos di sana.

Tak jarang rekan Eijun diam-diam mengajak membaca majalah porno bersama di sela-sela kerja.

(Eijun membanting majalah tersebut ke tanah dibarengi pekikan malu. Maklum, daripada berfantasi tentang wanita telanjang bulat, ia lebih sering teringat wajah kalem Chris saat mencium jarinya.)

Saat ayah Chris—Animal, berkunjung, Eijun sangat antusias sampai rela menggali tiga kali lebih lama. Semangatnya berujung tandas mendengar hanya Animal yang berkunjung, tidak serta merta anak kesayangannya.

Satu tahun pertama, Eijun diberi kesempatan pulang kampung. Tentu saja ia sangat senang untuk pulang melihat wajah-wajah lama yang selalu membekas dalam ingatan.

Ayah, ibu, kakek, tetangga.

Tapi tidak dengan Chris.

"Jii- _chan_ , kok kata tukang kebun di keluarga Takigawa—"

"Maksudmu Miyuki- _san_?"

"Ah, iya. Kok kata Miyuki- _san_ , Chris- _senpai_ tidak ada di rumah? Pergi kemana, memangnya?"

"…Dia… mengembara."

"Nggak lucu."

"Dia ikutan pulang kampung, lah, Eijun! Maksudnya ke rumah kakek-neneknya."

"Ooh."

Setelah beberapa hari, Eijun berpamitan dengan seluruh keluarga besar sekaligus tetangga. Dan menitipkan salam kepada Chris kalau-kalau Kakeknya mau menyampaikannya saat bertemu.

' _Eijun_.'

' _Cup_.'

Kala perjalanan menuju tempat penambangan, Eijun mengecup ujung kukunya dalam tidur.

~0~0~0~0~

Satu tahun setengah bulan, Eijun mulai merasakan bahwa tubuhnya lebih kekar daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin otot-otot yang dibanggakan kakeknya kini tumbuh lebih kencang dari otot-ototnya di masa lawas.

Dan kemungkinan Eijun mampu menarik tangan saat Chris memerangkap kedua tangannya, tidak seperti dulu.

"Mungkin kali ini aku yang akan mencium punggung tangan Chris- _senpai_! Hehehe," pikirnya erotis, mengagumi urat-urat yang timbul dilapisi kulit di sekitar pergelangan tangan.

Menunggu setengah bulan lagi itu benar-benar lama. Tiap kali tertidur lelap, mimpinya selalu terbayang wajah bangga Chris, di samping wajah bangga kakeknya.

Apakah Chris akan memujinya saat dirinya sukses melampaui tantangan berat ini?

' _Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Sawamura_.'

Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin didengar Eijun.

' _Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, Eijun_.'

Eijun mengulum senyum walau kelopak mata menutup serta air liur membasahi bantal khusus pekerja tambang—sekarung kapuk.

~0~0~0~0~

"AKU PULANG, SEMUANYA!"

Sawamura Eijun pulang ke kampung halaman membawa tas punggung besar berisikan uang. Wajahnya tak luput dari senyum cerah yang ditarik selebar-lebarnya hingga gigi menyilaukan mata bagi siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Jii- _chan_ , ini, uang yang Jii- _chan_ inginkan!" Eijun melempar tas seenaknya saat kaki mulai melangkah masuk ke rumah kecil kediaman Sawamura. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, kepalanya hampir dilempar batu bata karena tabiat Eijun masihlah sama.

"Yah, setidaknya, kau terlihat lebih maskulin dibanding sebelumnya, haha!"

Kulit sawo matang mulus Eijun berevolusi menjadi lebih kecokelatan dan penuh luka merah. Ibu Eijun sampai beberapa kali menangis memeluk kedua bahu anak kesayangannya.

Selesai dengan pesta penyambutan kepulangan seorang penambang ke kampung halaman, Eijun mulai menanyakan hal yang ganjil saat kali pertama ia sampai ke desa.

"Kenapa rumah keluarga Takigawa ramai dikunjungi orang, ya?"

~0~0~0~0~

Eijun hampir tak bisa tersenyum melihat seorang wanita menggendong bayi laki-laki yang secara resmi menjadi keturunan keluarga Takigawa.

Kakinya tak mampu melangkah lebih jauh. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari dekat pagar rumah, meski kediaman Takigawa mengadakan acara syukuran.

"Eijun, 'kan?"

Eijun mengabaikan panggilan pangling dari tukang kebun keluarga Takigawa.

Bagaimana ia tidak syok melihat orang yang selama ini menjadi alasannya bekerja keras—duduk di samping wanita yang tengah menimang seorang bayi?

' _Oooh. Itu, istrinya Chris-_ sama _lahiran. Anaknya laki-laki. Ah, karena sudah lama tidak saling bertemu, coba datang ke rumahnya, Eijun!_ '

Istri? Haha.

Jadi untuk apa delusi Eijun selama ini? Untuk apa panggilan lembut ' _Eijun_ ' dan kecupan pada ujung kuku itu?

"Woy!"

Kepala Eijun yang memanas mulai terasa dingin sebab semprotan air dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"APA!?" emosi Eijun mulai tak terkendali, memarahi tukang kebun yang iseng main siram anak orang.

"Eijun, 'kan? Cucunya Eitoku- _san_?" tanya sang tukang kebun berkacamata, mematikan keran air. Eijun tidak membalas, malah semakin menyalak garang bak anjing menggonggong.

"Kenapa marah-marah? Chris- _sama_ baru punya keturunan, kok, kamu marah?"

"Grr, biarin!"

Eijun hampir meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Takigawa, namun gagal sebab pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa…

…oleh si tukang kebun.

"Mumpung aku ingat, aku mau cerita," si tukang kebun yang agak gaul—karena topinya diposisikan ke samping—mulai berceloteh, mengabaikan pekerjaan menyiram tanaman, "…dengarkan baik-baik, oke? Ini tentang Chris- _sama_."

 **DEG**.

Eijun berhenti marah, mencoba bersikap dewasa sedikit. Setidaknya, ia baru menyelesaikan tahap pertama menuju kedewasaan yang sebenarnya, jadi mungkin tahap selanjutnya adalah: pengendalian emosi.

"Gimana."

"Gak perlu ketus-ketus, aku juga mau cerita baik-baik!"

"Ya udah. Gimana."

"Jadi…"

~0~0~0~0~

Hampir seharian Eijun mengurung diri di bilik sempit wilayah teritorialnya—kamar pribadi. Bantal yang lebih empuk daripada sekarung kapuk imajiner dibanjiri air mata _plus_ ingus habis-habisan. Teriakannya ia redam dalam kurungan gigi. Tangannya mencabik sarung bantal secara ganas. Sesekali, rambutnya dijambak tanpa ampun.

' _Katanya Animal-_ sama _melabrak Chris_ -sama _karena kalian berdua ada hubungan terlarang, ya? Makanya Animal-_ sama _mengirimkanmu ke penambangan sementara Chris-_ sama _segera dicarikan istri._

 _Terus, aku juga diam-diam dengar teriakan Chris_ -sama _yang mengecam untuk kawin lari denganmu. Ya ampun, ini drama apa, sih? Ah, kulanjutkan. Tapi Animal-_ sama _malah berceramah panjang tentang bagaimana dengan kondisi keluargamu._

 _Tahu-tahu Chris-_ sama _mengiyakan walau suaranya terdengar pilu. Lalu aku juga sering mendengar tangis diam-diam Chris_ -sama _di ruang belajar. Sebenarnya mau kurekam, tapi tidak tega, sih_.'

Eijun giliran menggigit sarung bantal, kelopak mata menutup saking tak kuat melihat dalam derasnya air mata.

' _Kau sebegitunya dicintai oleh Chris-_ sama _, ya?_ '

Napas sesenggukan membuat Eijun beberapa kali meraih dada—mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

' _Terus, kau tahu? Nama anak laki-laki Chris-_ sama _. Diberi nama Takigawa Eijun! Blak-blakan sekali, hahaha!_ '

Eijun membuka mata dan berhenti menangis. Napasnya perlahan mulai teratur, begitu pun perasaannya.

Kali ini, Eijun harus mampu melalui tahap ketiga menuju dewasa yang sebenarnya: mengikhlaskan hal yang telah lalu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu dibuka tanpa persetujuan Eijun, menampakkan batang hidung si tukang kebun dalam cengiran mengejek.

"Oi, oi, Eijun, habis nangis parah, ya?" orang itu terkekeh, Eijun segera membereskan kekacauannya.

"Bolak-balik lihat wajahmu melulu. Siapa, sih!?"

Si tukang kebun berjalan, duduk di pinggir kasur sementara Eijun memeluk bantal agak basah. Tangan si tukang kebun menjulurkan dua tangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Miyuki Kazuya," sahutnya, "bunga ini kupetik dari kebun mereka. Yah, mereka juga tidak akan tahu, sih!"

Dan kali ini, Eijun harus bisa melalui tahap keempat menuju dewasa yang sebenarnya: meski hatinya hancur, tetapi ia harus…

… _move on_.

* * *

 **a/n** : REIINNN KYAKKK MAAF STARTING WAVE FICMU YANG BAU BAU ANGST BENERAN GUE BIKIN ANGST (?) dalam hubungan chrisawa wwwwwwwwwwww salahin kenapa lo suka ngomongin ryou-san mokad #ganyambung

eijun versi kacung beneran bikin gemes tauk #ganyambung (2)

tapi anjirlah gue gatau soal penambangan karena "rasional (simbol kurang dari) deadline" #dicidukmassa

BERAKHIR MIYUSAWA SESUAI SPOILER GUE WWWWW spoiler yang "siapapun yang ada di sini, maaf nanti pairnya saya belokin" entah spesifiknya gimana, intinya gue pernah ngomong gitu. #plung

Maaf berakhir gaje dan tidak mengikutsertakan tempat rahasia chrisawa bc inspirasi gue bolonk orz yaaaa setidaknya puasin diri dalam karamnya chrisawa di fic ini! /ketawa hina /diciduk season dua

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic kolaborasi tanpa ampun dari **Amber Reina** yang sangat saya sayangkan karena finishing wavenya banyak humor garink padahal potensial angst (?) dari **garekinclong**. Mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan kata, kalimat, dialog, keambiguan yang ada di fic ini. Dan maaf miyook turun pangkat jadi tukang kebun. /diciduk season tiga

Terima kasih kepada penyelenggara **challenge Takabur** (Kak **Rindang** dan Kak **Dhani** )!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
